La única excepción
by Orix11
Summary: Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde el Weirdmageddon, pero algunas cosas no cambian, y otras van en curiosas direcciones (Wendipper)
1. Chapter 1

**Qué tal? La historia a continuación la pensé para tener una vida breve, en realidad, serán sólo tres capítulos. Usualmente no suelo escribir cosas de corte romántico, pero bueno, aquí va. Definitivamente, mi pareja favorita (shipping, como dicen por ahí XD) es Wendip (Wendipper, Dippendy, a veces le llaman distinto jejeje), aunque, honestamente, lo veo no tanto como una posibilidad real (además, a la serie le queda sólo un capítulo :p) sino más bien como algo platónico…lo sé, en la vida real, hay parejas cuyas diferencias de edades son mucho más pronunciadas que en estos dos, pero, sucede que, para el rango de edad en que están, esta es _abismal_. Además, en sí lo que me encanta es la forma en que, en la serie, está construida la relación entre Wendy y Dipper, una amistad verdadera. Puede que Dipper parezca no tener chance alguna con Wendy, pero en cambio la estima muchísimo, y la respeta. Y de hecho Wendy no ama a Dipper, pero se nota que lo quiere de veras…le salvó la vida dos veces…¿hace falta decir más? Por otra parte, aunque no me gusta hablar de esto…¿quién no se ha sentido en la posición de Dipper o alguna vez no ha tenido una "Wendy" en su vida? (vale para hombres y mujeres por igual).**

 **Bueno, aunque muy probablemente esto no se verá nunca, pero _…¿qué tal si las cosas pudieran ser de otro modo?_**

 **La inspiración para esta historia fueron en parte dos videos cortos, pero muy bien hechos, de temática Wendip que vi hace algunas semanas, con "The only exception" de fondo (por ello el nombre y parte del nudo de la historia). Es una canción de Paramore, personalmente no soy muy seguidor de esta banda, pero, rayos, eso fue conmovedor…no se preocupen, esto no será un songfic, ni siquiera incluiré partes de la canción…sólo será un relato. Ojalá lo disfruten. (Y que me disculpen los partidarios de los por supuesto respetables Dipcífica o Candip XD)**

 **Gravity Falls pertenece a Alex Hirsch y Disney.**

* * *

La única excepción

\- _Hey…hey…está bien…nos tenemos el uno al otro ahora…_ -.

Dipper se levantó en mitad de la noche. Aquella frase resonaba en su cabeza con claridad, aunque habían pasado ya más de 10 años desde aquel día. Él, que hasta ese entonces había visto batallas épicas sólo en películas o series, jamás había imaginado que le tocaría vivir una. Pero de eso ya hace mucho…el héroe de guerra y su gemela fueron prácticamente devueltos a la realidad una vez que consiguieron librar al pueblo del azote del terrible Bill.

\- Necesito agua…- se dijo a sí mismo. Se levantó de su cama. A su lado, sobre la mesa de noche estaba su teléfono móvil, justo al lado de una foto que él mismo ignoraba porque seguía manteniendo ahí. Ellen y Dipper. Tras dos relaciones de corta duración, esta parecía la vencida. Pero no lo fue. Ellen se cansó en algún momento de Dipper, y decidió abandonarlo sin más. Al menos no tenía que verla en el campus, pensó Pines. Cuando vio su teléfono, pudo ver varios mensajes. De Mabel, quien se hallaba en Inglaterra al ser estudiante de intercambio en la misma universidad que Dipper, pero pronto volvería, de Soos, de Candy…y había uno de Wendy también. Éste último hizo que le diera una suerte de escalofrío. Tras la lucha contra Bill Cipher, los hermanos Pines habían seguido frecuentando Gravity Falls cada verano, acompañando al tío Stan y a las amistades que ahí habían hecho, siempre reservando tiempo para visitar en el cementerio a los grandes caídos de aquel combate infernal, Stanford Pines y Fiddleford McGucket.

Aunque Dipper se había empeñado en negar, y en hacerse creer a sí mismo que todo era cosa del pasado, lo cierto es que aquella hermosa pelirroja con la que había vivido alegrías y penurias jamás abandonó su mente, y su corazón. A pesar de sus relaciones fallidas, Dipper, casi sin saberlo, aún deseaba en algún momento volver a ver a la chica Corduroy, simplemente por el gusto de verla, de hacer tonterías a su lado, de conversar…sólo eso necesitaba para seguir tranquilo.

\- Voy a estar unos días en California, ¿estarán tú y Mabel? Pienso caerles de visita- decía el mensaje.

\- Mabel regresa en dos días, nos podemos ver los tres…- contestó Dipper sin dudar. Hacía tiempo que realmente no tenía una conversación con Wendy. Nunca dejaron de ser amigos, y el celular, Facebook y twitter ayudaron a mantener vivos los vínculos entre todos los héroes de Gravity Falls cuando llegó el momento en que no podrían volver en verano. Un día también tío Stanley se fue, y Soos abandonó el pueblo para estudiar una carrera, y pasar tiempo con Melody. Con Wendy y sus amigos la historia no había sido distinta. La universidad absorbió tanto a la pelirroja y al chico de cabello castaño, psicología ella, leyes él, que habían semanas en las que podían hablar poco o casi nada. Por ello, ese simple mensaje de texto parecía un milagro. Extrañaba demasiado a la chica que le había enseñado a ser más aventurero, y a tomarse las cosas con cierta calma…además de la foto de contacto…Wendy no había cambiado mucho desde aquellos días ya lejanos…

\- Hecho, torpe, nos vemos en Coldbucks en dos días, déjame arreglar algunas cosas…- contestó Wendy.

Dipper sintió una profunda alegría invadirlo. Pero se calmó un poco. No quería que su compañero de cuarto se despertase, ya que era un sujeto algo magufo y paranoico, que una vez se asustó al oír un avión pasar, pues pensaba que era un ovni. Dipper se preguntaba si algo así habrían sido las cosas entre el tío Ford y McGucket cuando jóvenes.

\- ¡Hey, Dipper! – exclamó Mabel, corriendo hacia su hermano, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos, al igual que los padres de ambos. Los gemelos habían aprendido que no siempre podían estar juntos, pero cuando lo estuvieran, se asegurarían de que fuera a lo grande.

\- Te veo algo distinta, Mabel, ¿no te habrá hecho daño tanta niebla?- le dijo burlonamente Dipper.

\- Lo dice el que está pálido porque casi nunca sale, jajajaja…- dijo Mabel.

\- Si supieras todo lo que tengo que leer, y ya comenzaron las prácticas además…-.

\- Te estresas por adelantado hermano – contestó sonriente Mabel. Llevaba un suéter con un cerdito bordado, una suerte de tributo a Pato, quién unos años atrás finalmente dejó de existir.

\- Bueno, ¿quién quiere Cena de Acción de Gracias? – dijo Dipper.

\- No, paso…no es que realmente me importe – dijo Mabel sarcásticamente.

\- Chicos, vamos ya, va a hacer más frío, y ustedes están con poco abrigo – dijo la madre de los gemelos.

\- Oh, vamos mamá, no nos va a hacer daño un poco de aire…- respondió Mabel.

\- Después te la pasarás en cama y resfriada, y te dificultará hacer todo…- dijo el padre.

La familia Pines retornó a casa.

En Portland, Wendy guardaba para otro día unas lecturas. Ella, que usualmente solía ser muy perezosa, se había visto obligada a trabajar a un ritmo agotador, nada que ver con la ligereza de la Cabaña del Misterio. Se ayudaba con un trabajo en una tienda de ropa, junto con su amiga de toda la vida, Tambry, quien además era su compañera de cuarto.

\- Te noto algo animada, ayer estabas en el piso, prácticamente – le dijo Tambry a Wendy.

\- ¿Sabes? En unos días me encontraré de nuevo con los gemelos misterio. Tiempo sin verlos…-.

\- Jajajaja…me gustaría, pero, rayos, quedé con unos amigos…-.

\- No te preocupes Tambry…-.

\- Oye…Wendy…-.

\- Dilo ya…-.

\- ¿Estás segura que sólo es en plan de amigos? Rayos, ¿has visto esa foto de perfil de Dipper? Está bueno…-.

\- Jajaja, pervertida – contestó Wendy.

Algo de razón tenía su amiga. A Wendy, las relaciones no eran precisamente en lo que mejor le había ido. Bueno, desde que tenía 15 años, no era algo que se tomase demasiado en serio. Pero, con la edad, ella sentía que necesitaba estabilidad. Desgraciadamente, eso no era lo que tenía en mente su último novio, un tal Jeff. Este tipo la había engañado con una amiga. Mal por él, cuando Wendy lo averiguó, le rompió la nariz de un único golpe, haciendo que el sujeto saliera despavorido, amenazando con demandarla. Pero es que su amorío con Jeff había sido el más largo, y habían vivido tanto, que el simple hecho de saber que él no la tenía en la misma estima, había devastado a la aparentemente indestructible Wendy. Tambry varias veces desde aquella noche la había escuchado llorar estando dormida.

\- Al menos ya te olvidaste de ese idiota…- le dijo la chica de pelo teñido, sólo que ahora era un mechón verde en vez de fucsia.

\- Y del amor en general…es mejor que lo dejemos así…-.

Wendy pensaba, ¿es que nadie realmente era capaz de amarla? Recordó algo…sí, alguien, alguna vez, hace tiempo, había sentido hacia ella algo así…alguien la quería de verdad…no, no Robbie…seguían siendo amigos, había participado también en la derrota de Bill, pero…nada más…ese alguien…no, no podía ser así, se decía a sí misma…en aquel entonces ella lo veía como a una suerte de hermano menor, confirmado algo que leyó alguna vez, de que a veces los amigos son la familia que uno escoge…¿y si ahora estaba comenzando a dudar?

Entretanto, Dipper ya imaginaba posibles escenarios para el encuentro con Mabel…y Wendy. Intentó resistir la tentación de armar una de sus acostumbradas listas, pero al final, redactó para sí mismo un documento en Word con todas las posibilidades…

\- ¡Hola Wendy, tanto tiempo! No…no me gusta como queda…-.

\- ¡Wendy! ¡Qué gusto verte! no…suena desesperado…-.

\- Wendy, ¿qué ha sido de ti? No…se supone que hemos estado hablando más o menos…caramba…-.

\- Tío Stan…sé que los consejos de ese día fueron terribles…pero…ojalá estuvieras aquí, para decírmelo todo de vuelta…-.

Para calmarse un poco, Dipper optó por ver unos videos de un canal de YouWatch que le gustaba porque se tocaban temas relacionados a lo sobrenatural y el misterio…de la forma más ingenua y chabacana posible, realmente le daba risa verlo, pues se contaban, entre cosas que a él mismo le constaban, otras totalmente absurdas. Incluso Mabel veía ocasionalmente esos videos.

Sí…los Gemelos Misterio no se habían ido...al igual que ciertos sentimientos…


	2. Chapter 2

La única excepción

Capítulo 2

Llegó el día acordado. Mabel y Dipper fueron hasta el Coldbucks, y separaron una mesa en el segundo piso, cerca de la ventana, que les daba una agradable vista del boulevard.

Sin embargo, en el local, lo único que llamaba medianamente la atención de Dipper era un pavo de Acción de Gracias animatrónico como decoración, horroroso por donde se le mire. Era más similar a esos dinosaurios emplumados tan comunes en las reconstrucciones contemporáneas.

Los minutos pasaban como si fueran años para Mabel, sin señales de la pelirroja. Sin embargo, su hermano sentía más algo como un desfase temporal...una especie de limbo del cuál no estaba seguro como salir...

\- Parece que a Wendy se le pegaron las sábanas, jejeje…- dijo Mabel – oye, Dipper, te noto algo raro…-.

Y si, Mabel había notado que su gemelo, tanto al momento de salir de casa, estaba algo sonrojado, y nervioso, hasta se le habían caído las llaves como tres veces.

\- No…no pasa nada Mabel…- contestó Dipper – no sé de qué hablas…-.

\- Permíteme…- dijo Mabel colocando sus manos sobre sus ojos – ponerme mis…¡dudo-gafas!-.

\- Oh cielos, ¿otra vez? – contestó Dipper evidentemente fastidiado -.

\- Jajaja, sólo eres demasiado evidente…-.

Mientras seguían la charla, Wendy finalmente apareció. Dipper se quedó sin habla. A él siempre le había parecido hermosa. Tanto en los años siguientes que siguió visitando Gravity Falls, como cuando ya sólo podían hablar vía internet. Pero una cosa eran las fotos en Facebook, y otra era verla en vida real. A pesar de que se le notaba agotada, y vagamente ojerosa, no dejaba de ser esa chica que adoraba.

\- ¡Ustedes! ¿cómo les va? – exclamó la pelliroja.

\- ¡Wendy, que gusto! – exclamó Mabel, levantándose de la mesa para abrazar a la recién llegada. Dipper, por dentro, se sentía como cuando tenía 12 años, esa tarde sobre la cabaña.

\- Cielos Wendy…al fin – dijo Dipper, casi como inspirado por alguna voz divina.

\- Hey…sólo mírate, parece que no hubieras dormido en días – dijo Wendy, antes de abrazarlo - ¿cómo has estado?-.

Dipper correspondió, sintiendo que el corazón le salía del pecho, prácticamente.

Los tres se sentaron, pidieron cafés diferentes, y se la pasaron largo rato charlando. En una de esas, Mabel, muy animadamente, anunció algo.

\- ¡Chicos, chicos! Hay algo…que debo decirles…- dijo Mabel, con una sonrisa pícara – pero necesito que cierren los ojos…-.

\- Está bien, está bien, ¿qué será? – dijo Wendy en tono cómplice.

\- Mabel, no nos asustes…- dijo Dipper.

Mabel tomó un cofrecito que traía en un bolsillo, con un anillo de oro, que se colocó en la mano, y luego, pidió a su hermano y a su amiga que abrieran finalmente los ojos.

\- ¡Ta dá! – exclamó triunfante.

\- ¡Mabel! ¡nunca nos dijiste! – exclamó Dipper, alarmado.

\- Wwow, Mabel…¡Wow! – dijo Wendy, sonriente y sorprendida - ¿quién es el afortunado? ¿cuándo…ya sabes?-.

\- Chicos, jajajaja…no es lo que creen – dijo Mabel.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Dipper.

\- No sean tan alarmistas…lo compré en Londres, ¿no lo adoran? Me costó un ojo de la cara, pero, sí que lo valió, jajajaja…-.

\- Mabel Mabel…¿por qué no me sorprende? – dijo Wendy dándole un puñetazo en broma.

\- ¿Esto es en serio? – dijo Dipper, a la par que bebía otro sorbo de café, temiendo una descompensación.

\- Vamos, ¿a que no es adorable? Grenda casi se desmaya cuando se lo enseñé por Skype, a Candy casi le da un ataque…-.

\- Ya lo sospechaba en parte- dijo Wendy.

\- Si, claaaaaro – dijo Mabel.

\- Pero…entonces, ¿nada que ver con el amor? – dijo Wendy.

\- No he tenido suerte…conocí a un par de chicos allá, pero….bah, eran unos idiotas, nada que valga la pena recordar – dijo Mabel.

\- ¿Por qué no pruebas estar sola un tiempo? – le dijo Dipper.

\- Oh vamos…ya algún día…porque, como ustedes saben…yo soy – dijo Mabel a la par que abrazaba al mismo tiempo a su hermano y a la Corduroy, como si intentase acercarlos - ¡la reina del amor!-.

\- Jajajajaja, típico de ti – dijo Wendy, algo azorada al sentir la cercanía de Dipper. Este se dio cuenta de ello.

Mabel sacó otro anillo, la pareja del que tenía puesto. Sí, eran anillos de compromiso, pero había comprado ambos. Se lo colocó en la otra mano, ante la risa de Wendy y el desconcierto de Dipper. Hizo un gesto similar al de los hiphoperos con las manos.

\- ¿Qué no puedo quererme a mí misma? – les dijo, sacando la lengua.

\- ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido? – dijo Dipper, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

A pesar de haber terminado con sus cafés, los hermanos Pines y Wendy se quedaron un rato más, hasta que llegó el momento de la despedida. Abrazos igualmente. Sólo que esta vez, a Dipper le quedó más que claro que, por mucho que haya pasado tiempo, aún amaba a Wendy. Ya no había duda. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente podía mantenerse aquella emoción habiendo pasado prácticamente una década…no, se reforzaba porque nunca dejaron de hablar, se decía a sí mismo. Pensaba, ojalá el Diario 3 tuviera una respuesta para ello…hay cosas que simplemente no la tienen.

\- No..no, ¿qué haces? – se decía a sí misma Wendy en la habitación del hotel donde estaba – esto es absurdo…nos conocemos desde que éramos mocosos…¿por qué justo ahora? Él tiene su vida, yo la mía…maldición…-.

Pensó en llamar a Soos o a alguien, por concejo, incluida a Tambry. Pero…decidió que era mejor guardarlo para sí misma. Se quedó mirando en su celular una foto enviada por Mabel, un selfie que se habían tomado esa misma tarde, saliendo de Coldbucks. Se parecía tanto a aquellas fotos que se tomaban, allá en el pueblo…sí, habían corrido peligro de muerte más de una vez, pero…ahora…todo parecía tan emocionante, y su vida actual tan aburrida.

\- Dipper…¿Dipper? – dijo Mabel. En mitad de la noche, vio que Dipper seguía sentado en su cama, sin poder dormir.

\- No pasa nada, Mabel…- contestó estoicamente su hermano.

\- Yo sé qué es lo que está pasando aquí…- dijo Mabel – pero…creo que es mejor que tu decidas qué hacer ahora…-.

A Dipper le sorprendió gratamente esa respuesta más centrada de su gemela.

\- Aunque…si quieres…- dijo Mabel dirigiendo la vista a otro lado como quien no quiere la cosa – podría ser…digo nomas…que te ayude…-.

\- Gracias Mabel – respondió Dipper – pero…creo que es mejor que esta vez no diga nada…¿sabes? Quiero…quiero salir un momento…lo necesito…-.

Mabel sonrío.

\- Entiendo, Dipper…sólo abrígate…y no vayas a hacer alguna tontería…por cierto, mañana o pasado pensaba que sería buena idea visitar a Wendy, pero si no quieres…-.

\- Descuida…sí iré…solo necesito despejarme un poco…-.

Dipper salió de casa con cuidado, para no despertar a sus padres. Hacía tiempo que los hermanos no vivían juntos, ni con ellos, así que en parte se sentía un poco mal de arruinar la atmósfera familiar con esa ausencia, pero supuso que, por otro lado, lo reconfortaría.

Tras un rato de caminar a la deriva, regresó a casa. Se echó a dormir, sintiéndose absolutamente deprimido. Mabel se percató, ya que, al igual que en la infancia, y en la Cabaña del Misterio, compartían habitación. Aunque Dipper no dio ninguna seña, quedándose dormido sólo minutos luego de que su cabeza tocara la almohada, Mabel intuía qué estaba preocupando a su hermano.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tras plantear un poco mejor esta historia, he decidido que será un capítulo más de lo que tenía previsto originalmente. Antes de continuar, hay un pequeño dato que me inventé para propósitos del fic, nada más, no sale en la serie, ni en la wiki, ni siquiera es una de las tantas teorías que circulan en el fandom. Por cierto, debí haber aclarado esto antes, pero, para este fic, estoy asumiendo que la teoría de los "portadores" de los símbolos de la rueda de Bill, y que posiblemente jueguen un papel en su derrota, es cierta. Y de paso, asumí que Ford y McGucket no lo lograron. Sólo el esperado (con emoción y mucha tristeza a la vez) capítulo final nos sacará de dudas. En todo caso, simplemente será como cualquier fic que asuma una línea argumental algo distinta a la de la serie, como muchos existen en ésta página.**

 **Gracias.**

* * *

La única excepción

Capítulo 3

\- Dipper…- dijo Mabel en mitad de la noche - ¿pasa algo?-.

\- Mab…- contestó Dipper todavía con algo de somnolencia - ¿qué ocurre?-.

\- Parece que alguien estaba teniendo una pesadilla…-.

\- ¿Una pesadilla?-.

\- Una que comienza con W y termina en…-.

\- Descuida, ni recuerdo qué estaba soñando…- dijo Dipper, para luego bostezar, e intentar conciliar el sueño. Mabel se encogió de hombros y volvió a su habitación.

Lo cierto es que Dipper no había tenido precisamente un buen sueño. El Weirdmageddon. Sí, aquello ya había quedado atrás, y lograron salvar al pueblo, pero ello no quería decir que lo hubiese olvidado. Lo de la burbuja de Mabel, aquella prisión preparada por Bill…" _Mabelandia tiene algo para todos, y si tal vez le dieras una oportunidad…_ " le había dicho su hermana aquella vez. Dipper se había negado a mirar lo que se ocultaba en aquel armario. Y luego, aquella falsa Wendy que le proponía ser su novia, finalmente. Todo era una ilusión. La burbuja leía la mente de sus víctimas, y les proporcionaba únicamente aquello que querían ver.

 _¿Sólo lo que quiero ver? ¿qué tal si ahora es exactamente lo mismo?_

Wendy sonrojada. Probablemente sólo sintió algo de vergüenza por el gesto de Mabel. _No, Dipper, no te engañes más_ , pensaba. Curiosamente, esa parte de lo que se decía a sí mismo la oía con la voz del tío Ford.

 _Tal vez…y sólo tal vez…estás en lo cierto…el qué bicho le picó para eso, es problema suyo…date una oportunidad_ …pensaba ahora Dipper. Más raro todavía, ese último pensamiento lo oía con la voz del tío Stan.

Sólo una ilusión. Y he ahí el material de su pesadilla. Soñó de nuevo con toda la reunión con Mabel y Wendy, pero que de pronto todo se disolvía a su alrededor. Y frente a él, la infame figura…

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Pino…-.

\- ¡Bill! ¡lo sabía…debí imaginar que nada de esto era real!-.

\- ¿Realmente crees que me venciste esa vez?-.

\- Y sigues sin rendirte, Bill…-.

\- Tan ingenuo como el seis dedos…quería que lo descubrieras por ti mismo, pero…te lo diré…-.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?-.

\- No solo no lograste rescatar a Estrella Fugaz, sino que tú mismo quedaste en tu propia burbuja...sigues ahí…solo que te las has arreglado para boicotearte a ti mismo, a pesar de todo…-.

\- Hablas tonterías…-.

\- Solo me queda felicitarte…al menos, en medio de tu miserable falsa vida…existencia…como sea, tienes el consuelo de ver a tu hermana, y de ver cumplida tu fantasía, pequeño pervertido…-.

Y es ahí que Dipper despertó, mejor dicho, Mabel lo despertó. No se lo decía, pero estaba inmensamente feliz de que ello fuese un sueño nada más. Un sueño…¿Como cierto otro asunto, tal vez?

 _No me gusta ver que mis dos chicos se peleen_ …¿yo dije eso?, pensó Wendy, con una sonrisa. Hacía un rato antes de dormirse, había tenido una charla vía celular con Tambry.

\- Así que…Dipper…te lo dije, hasta Thompson lo creía…- escribió su amiga.

\- Ni yo misma estoy segura…-.

\- Me parece que sí…-.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no es sólo mi idea, a raíz del despecho o algo así…? Porque suele pasar así…-.

\- No tienes pruebas…-.

\- Tambers, estudio psicología…-.

\- No me digas Tambers…-.

\- Como sea…-.

\- Bueno…admítelo, te gusta Dipper, motivos no te faltan, para él no eres una chica del montón, te metiste en problemas con él, lincharon al dorito parlante, ¿qué más prueba quieres?-.

\- ¿No me hace eso…enferma?-.

\- ¿Lo dices porque lo conociste cuando tenía doce? Jajaja…-.

\- Nada que jajaja, es cierto…-.

\- Oh vamos, no era ningún santo, te tenía ganas…-.

\- ¡Tambers!-.

\- No te hagas…-.

\- Tambry..en serio, vete al…-.

\- Antes de que me mandes a cierto lugar…-.

\- Dilo de una vez…-.

\- Mira…yo no creo en estas cosas de romance y ñoñeces…y eso que me convirtieron en piedra y he visto fantasmas y cosas así…-.

\- Lo sé, yo tampoco…-.

\- Pero parece que estás comenzando a creer…otra vez…-.

\- Tonterías…-.

\- ¿Te digo algo? Es sobre Lee…-.

\- ¿Qué con eso?-.

\- Su padre es al menos 9 años mayor que su madre…siguen juntos…-.

\- Eso no prueba nada, Tambry…-.

\- ¿Y Robbie? Jajaja, que curioso que justo hablemos de él, ¿verdad?-.

\- Ve al grano…-.

\- Sus padres se conocen desde la primaria…claro que en el camino tuvieron otras parejas y tanta cosa, pero en algún momento…no sé, supongo que no podían vivir separados…-.

\- Recuerdo algo de eso…pero…no sé…-.

\- O es eso, o es que simplemente no encontraron nada mejor en sus vidas…-.

\- Jódete Tambry…-.

\- Ves cómo te pones…supongo que es lo mismo en tu caso…-.

Wendy suspiró. Tal vez Tambry tenía razón.

\- Bueno Wendy…si me disculpas, tengo algo que hacer temprano mañana…-.

\- ¿Otra cita a ciegas?-.

\- Jajaja, no…debo llevar mi laptop a reparar, dejé caer cerveza sobre ella, casi estalla…-.

\- Está bien…nos vemos pronto…-.

\- Suerte con Dipper…-.

 _No, es mejor que lo deje así, él y su hermana podrían pensar mal_ , se dijo Wendy a sí misma.

La pelirroja vio de nuevo una vieja foto con Dipper, Mabel, y su grupo de amigos de Gravity Falls. Bostezó, y luego puso esa foto al lado de su cama, sintiendo una suerte de resignación.

\- Buenas noches, torpe…-.

Wendy se durmió relativamente calmada, sin embargo. Había logrado desterrar de sus pensamientos a Jeff, y alguna que otra ex pareja. Por primera vez en tiempo, conciliaba el sueño tranquila, y sin sentir ganas de llorar ni retroceder en el tiempo.

Tal vez ella también sentía como algunas ideas se iban ordenando en su mente…y en su corazón…


	4. Chapter 4

**Como leí en un excelente fic que sigo, "es Gravity Falls, todo puede pasar". Bienvenidos al último capítulo de esta breve historia, no había tampoco como seguir prolongándola XD.**

 **SI TODAVÍA NO HAS VISTO EL CAPÍTULO FINAL, NO LEAS ESTO, PASA DE FRENTE A LA HISTORIA.**

 **Dejemos a estos dos resolver su situación por cierto, ¿soy el único que notó algo raro el finalizar la serie? Ese hermoso gesto de Dipper y Wendy intercambiando gorra y sombrero…lo sé, se puede entender como la cúspide del vínculo que ambos desarrollaron durante el verano, ¿reconociéndose como familia, tal vez?...pero, por otra parte…así como otros fans, yo también lo entendí como que, aunque no volveremos a saber de Gravity Falls en mucho tiempo, estamos viendo una posibilidad futura…¿tal vez Wendy se dio cuenta de que Dipper es lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida? ¿Dipper aún gusta de ella? Quien sabe…solo Alex Hirsch lo dirá en algún momento…si es que acaso lo dice…**

La única excepción

Capítulo 4

El atardecer, con su cielo rojizo, lucía como un cuadro. Wendy, a la que nunca le había importado demasiado ese detalle, ahora lo miraba con cierta melancolía. Pensó que sería buena idea salir un momento, mejor que quedarse hasta tarde en la noche viendo algún cansino programa de TV. Se abrigó, y cruzó como en cámara lenta la puerta de su habitación, y luego la del hotel, a por unos bocadillos. Al no encontrar nada que llamase su atención, regresó abatida.

 _¿Qué pasa, ya no eres tan fuerte?_ , se decía a sí misma. Se preguntaba si Dipper se habría dado cuenta de sus mejillas enrojecidas esa vez. Seguía sin hallarle absolutamente ningún tipo de lógica a lo que sentía hacia quien había sido su pequeño amigo. Tal vez sí tenía algo de sentido. De algún modo…siempre estuvieron juntos…aquellos veranos…en especial ese…las criaturas, la batalla, su destino en común como verdugos de Bill…

Luego recordó algo que salió a la luz, durante la primera borrachera que se pegaron incluyendo a los gemelos. Mientras Mabel corría de un lado a otro, enloquecida por completo, Dipper terminó contando una extraña historia, sobre que había viajado en el tiempo con su hermana, y habían visto a Tambry y a Wendy con cinco años de edad, y que la pelirroja pensaba que Dipper "era lindo"…bah, producto de la ebriedad, pensó Wendy…pero, _¿y si fuera cierto?_

Ese verano pasó. Robbie, Jeff…todos se fueron, en algún momento…menos Dipper.

\- Al diablo…probablemente sólo fue mi idea…- se dijo a sí mismo Dipper, viéndose al espejo. Como quien se distrae un poco, se colocó las gafas heredadas del tío Ford, y se puso a jugar.

\- ¿Me estás hablando a mí…? Rayos, ¿a quién quiero engañar? – dijo Dipper, bajando la cabeza, sintiéndose derrotado.

\- Dipper…- dijo Mabel con voz condescendiente – está bien que acabes de descubrir que todavía estás enamorado de Wendy, pero…¿no estás llevándolo un poco al extremo?-.

\- Ya no sé qué estoy haciendo en realidad Mabel…-.

\- Sólo llámala…háblale…dile lo que sientes…¿acaso esa vez no te sentiste algo mejor?-.

\- Pero me rechazó…además, en un rato estaremos en su apartamento, así que…-.

\- ¿No viste como se le puso la cara como un tomate cuando los acerqué?-.

\- Lo hiciste…a propósito…Mabel, eres el demonio…-.

\- Es que probablemente…ya se dio cuenta de que tú, mi querido hermano, eres el mejor partido…-.

\- Vamos, puede tener al que quisiera…-.

En eso, Mabel marcó el número telefónico de Wendy…desde el celular de Dipper.

\- ¡Mabel, qué diablos pasa contigo! – exclamó Dipper visiblemente exasperado.

\- Sólo intento ayudarte hermano…-.

\- ¿Hola? – contestó Wendy - ¿Dipper?-.

\- Wen…Wendy…¿qué tal?- dijo Dipper, muy nervioso.

\- Aquí, todo bien, amigo…¿y tú?-.

\- Igual…sólo…-.

\- DI QUE ESTÁS ABURRIDO Y QUIERES VERLA – decía un cartel improvisado con un cuaderno viejo, escrito a bolígrafo por Mabel.

Dipper gruñó un poco.

\- ¿Dipper? ¿hay un cachorro de lobo al teléfono? – dijo Wendy en tono divertido.

\- No…nada…oye…-.

\- Escupe…-.

\- ¿Segura que no estarás ocupada o algo así? Para…ya sabes, no caer de sorpresa…descuida, nada de cacerías misteriosas esta vez, jejeje…-.

\- Claro Dipper…además…aquí el único misterio es porque te cobran siete dólares por estos panecillos tan horribles, jajaja…-.

\- Eso lo sé, jejeje…bueno, nos vemos a eso de las…¿seis?-.

\- Dale, seis…sí, claro…-.

Dipper recordó a Ellen. Sus relaciones fallidas…¿Quién era el problema ahí? ¿él, y su curiosa personalidad? ¿o ellas…que solo querían un Dipper a la medida de ellas? Cuantas cosas tuvo que sacrificar a santo de nada…pero…¿qué chica era la que lo había aceptado incondicionalmente, incluso sin ser nada más que amiga suya? No, no lo amaba…pero lo quería…¿podrías conformarte sólo con eso, y no arruinar más las cosas? Pensó Dipper.

La hora acordada. Dipper y Wendy se saludaron tibiamente. Mabel abrazó a Wendy. Se la pasaron viendo películas hasta tarde. En un momento, Mabel se quedó dormida, recostada sobre el lado derecho del mueble. Sólo Wendy y Dipper quedaron despiertos. Se sonríeron. Ahora parecía esas tardes en las que veían alguna pésima película…de pronto, Dipper se animó a hablar.

\- Wendy…necesito preguntarte algo-.

\- Adelante…-.

\- ¿Realmente…apesto tanto?-.

\- Si no te bañas, sí…-.

Los dos echaron a reír.

\- Bueno, ahora sí en serio…- dijo Wendy, suspirando – Dipper…creo…que las que estuvieron mal eran ellas…tú eres genial…dímelo a mí, yo soy la que…bueno, ya sabes lo de Jeff…-.

\- Que se joda…deberías oírte a ti misma, Wendy…tú eras demasiado buena para él…-.

Dipper no se contuvo más…

\- ¿Sabes Wendy? Esto…lo oí en una película, pero…-.

\- Qué friki…adelante, dime…-.

\- ¿Sabes por qué…creo yo…fracasaron mis relaciones?-.

\- Lo dices tan contundentemente…vamos amigo, nos queda aún mucho por vivir…-.

\- Jajaja, tienes razón…-.

\- Pero bueh, ¿qué era lo que ibas a decirme…?-.

\- Olvídalo…-.

\- Hey, vamos…- dijo Wendy dándole un codazo a Dipper.

\- La razón es que…- dijo Dipper, apartando la mirada de Wendy – ninguna…era tú…-.

Wendy se quedó sin habla unos segundos.

\- Wendy, lo siento…lo siento de veras – dijo Dipper llevándose las manos a la cabeza – es sólo…que a veces creo que…creo que nunca deje de pensar en ti…no me malinterpretes, eres mi mejor amiga, pero…-.

\- Entiendo, Dipper…-.

\- Mira, si ahora sí crees que es mejor que…ya sabes…-.

\- Dipper…- dijo Wendy – no…no te culpes…de hecho…sé lo que estás pasando…-.

\- ¿Eh?-.

\- Dipper…tú siempre fuiste un gran amigo…a veces temo…que sí te dijera lo que pienso…pase lo mismo que ha sucedido con…ya sabes…simplemente cuentas atrás…-.

\- Wendy…-.

\- Eres mi mejor amigo, yo no quiero que eso termine…-.

\- Oh…entiendo…-.

\- Dipper…yo…me enamoré de ti…rayos, ya, lo dije…rayos…-.

Dipper no sabía cómo reaccionar.

\- Lo que es raro…- continuó Wendy – porque, como te digo…te conozco desde que tenías doce años, en ese entonces te veía solo como a un amiguito…de verdad, no creas que…-.

\- ¿Qué?…-.

\- Pero…temo hacerte daño…-.

\- Wendy…ya te dije, el problema no eres tú…podemos hacer que funcione…te lo prometo…-.

Tal vez…incluso habiendo tenidos vidas amorosas que no valían la pena recordar…al menos el uno para el otro, eran…la única excepción.

\- Te amo Wendy…-.

\- Lo sé…por cierto, sonaste como la princesa Leia…-.

\- Jajajaja…de acuerdo Han…Han Solo con cabello largo y pecas…-.

Dipper se acercó torpemente a Wendy. Ella lo miró con la misma ternura de su primera despedida de Gravity Falls, y de la nada, acercó sus labios a él. Para Dipper, fue el beso más dulce que jamás le hubieran dado. Las imágenes de sus días de gloria y misterio en el pintoresco pueblo llegaban como torbellino a su cabeza. Su crush con Wendy…era un sueño olvidado casi, hecho realidad ahora.

Wendy no creía en cuentos de hadas. Pero aquello lo parecía. Quien hubiera imaginado que aquel chico algo nerd, pero interesante y aventurero, iba a ser algún día el amor de su vida…

\- ¿Eres consciente de que…somos muy jóvenes para saber si esto…durará…? – dijo Wendy, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Dipper.

\- Quien sabe…- dijo Dipper, sintiéndose tal vez más emocionado que ella.

\- Bah…ya me parezco a ti, tratando de planificar todo…- dijo Wendy con una carcajada.

\- ¿Ah sí?-.

\- Peleamos con un triángulo demente, lo matamos…podemos hacer esto…-.

\- Hemos podido con todo…en especial tú…-.

\- Vamos, no seas tan cursi, jajaja…-.

\- Está bien…nos tenemos el uno al otro ahora…- susurró Dipper, haciendo eco de aquellas palabras de Wendy, cuando todo parecía perdido.

Wendy cerró los ojos, y se entregó a un nuevo beso.

\- Viejo, significas mucho para mí…aunque creo que ya lo sabías…-.

\- Sí…- contestó Dipper. Wendy le dio un puñetazo a modo de juego, en el brazo, y fingió que le gruñía. Dipper se perdía en su mirada. Era tal y como él la amaba. Su chica salvaje…

\- ¿Ya están haciendo cochinadas? – dijo Mabel, que en realidad llevaba algo de tiempo despierta sin que ellos se diesen cuenta.

\- ¡Mabel! – exclamó Dipper disgustado.

\- Mabel…lo siento, no quería que vieras esto…- dijo Wendy.

\- Vamos chicos…se veía venir - decía Mabel riéndose – es más, si quieren que los deje solos…solo recuerden cuidarse…-.

\- ¡Demonios! ¿por qué siempre tienes que llevarlo todo tan lejos? – le reclamó Dipper.

\- Tranquilo torpe…- le dijo Wendy.

Mabel se paró del mueble. Dijo que iba a la cocina por un refresco. Pero, antes de irse, arrojó a ambos los anillos que en medio de su excentricidad había comprado en Londres.

\- Me parece que los van a necesitar más que yo…-.

Dipper contempló los anillos en sus manos convertido en un tomate de lo rojo que estaba. Wendy tomó uno de ellos. Realmente son bonitos, pensó.

\- Me parece…que es algo pronto…- dijo Dipper – pero me lo quedaré de cualquier forma.

\- Opino lo mismo viejo…- dijo Wendy. Después de unos minutos en silencio en los que Wendy recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dipper y agarrada de su brazo, tal como él hubiera deseado hace mucho tiempo, la pelirroja se levantó con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Vamos a romper algunas reglas, torpe?-.

\- Jah, claro que sí…- dijo Dipper. No pudieron evitar darse otro beso, y salieron.

\- Préstame a Dipper un momento – dijo Wendy a Mabel.

\- No nos esperes…- agregó él.

Mabel, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se quedó viendo la tv. La pareja tan solo iría a dar una vuelta, como si se tratase de una improvisada luna de miel. Lo de "romper reglas" era su sinónimo particular para "diversión". La chica, fiel a su estilo, se atribuyó la unión.

\- ¡Pareja formada! – se dijo a sí misma – y esta vez sin pócimas ni nada…-.

Ella compartía la felicidad de Dipper, y tan solo esperaba que durase…

FIN


End file.
